Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device and a semiconductor light emitting apparatus including the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device including a material emitting light when an electrical energy is applied thereto, in which energy generated through electron-hole recombination in semiconductor junction parts is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly employed as light sources in illumination devices, display devices, and the like, and thus, the development of LEDs has been accelerated.
As the development of gallium nitride (GaN)-based LEDs has recently increased, mobile keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like, using such gallium nitride-based LEDs, have been commercialized. Thus, development of general illumination devices using LEDs has been accelerated. Like the products to which they are applied, such as the backlight units of large TVs, the headlamps of vehicles, general illumination devices, and the like, the applications of light emitting devices are gradually moving toward large-sized products having high outputs and high degrees of efficiency.
In general, since flip-chip type LEDs have a limitation in that an electrode pad is widely disposed on a surface on which the LED is mounted, which absorbs light emitted from an active layer, external light extraction efficiency may decrease. Also, since the electrode pad is large, insulation with respect to a contact electrode having a different polarity disposed on a lower portion may not be secured.